


Call Me Rebel

by Animalfeelings



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalfeelings/pseuds/Animalfeelings
Summary: The Entity makes no mistakes. Until trying something new at a trial goes completely wrong... or did it go completely right?"Don't go searching for answers, Meg. You're not gonna like what you find."





	1. Jump Meg!

**Author's Note:**

> First story here! English isn't my first language. I'd kill for some help. I love Meg and always wanted a really different story focused on her and the original survivors. Please be kind.

_"JUMP MEG! JUMP!"_

Everything was pitch black. She couldn't breath well, she couldn't move. It felt cold... so cold. Meg tried to speak but no words came out, she couldn't open her eyes. She could hear voices in distance, almost like a melody playing but she was too scared to open her eyes, it was probably Kate singing in the distance, maybe she was back at the campfire. Meg kept her eyes close and tried to calm herself down, she lost another trial. Although that trial ended a lot more different than any other trial.

Meg barely remembered the trial. She was with David, Dwight and Claudette. David had opened the Gates, an injured Claudette was helping Dwight stand while they waited for the gates to open, they knew the other survivors would be at the other side waiting for them, ready to mend their injuries. Soon as the gates opened Jake was out there with Bill, waiting to help Claudette and Dwight... but the heartbeat of the killer alerted them. David grabbed Meg's and Claudette's hand, The Wraith had found them.

That's when the trial took a very odd turn. The ground in front of them started to give in, creating a pitch black fall. The Wraith stopped right behind them, staring at the ground that had just disappeared right in front of them, even for The Wraith... this was new. Bill and Jake stood at the other side of the hole, astonished at what had just happened. Was the Entity trying to keep them in the trial? The Wraith wasn't moving, nobody moved. The hole started to get wider. David shouted at them to jump, to make it to the campfire. Dwight and Claudette were injured, there was no way for them to make it to the other side. Meg decided to go first, she looked back at The Wraith that was retreating back, leaving the survivors. The redheaded decides to make the jump, she ran as fast as she could. She needed to make it to the other side.

"MEG JUMP! GO!"

Meg kept her eyes close, that trial was simple - The Wraith was simple. Why did it suddenly ended like that? Perhabs The Entity was trying something new. Playing with them, playing with their emotions. Making them feel like they won the trial just to then humiliate them with a fall. Wouldn't be the firs time The Entity played with them like that. Once it created some sort of Endgame, giving the survivor 2 minutes to escape before they get impale with it's sharp claws. The Entity has also given them dreams of them waking up back at home, giving the survivors hope.

_"The emotions that I'm harboring 'bout to drive me insane"_

Those lyrics... she remembered those lyrics. That song. She always listened to that song whenever anything in her life started to go right. Like the day she got taken. Meg was listening to that song when she went for a run in the woods. It was a beautiful warm day in middle of summer. Her mother had fallen very ill, she needed help, she needed her. It took months of treatment, months of sacrifice for Meg. She gave up college, gave up her dreams to help her mother. The day The Entity took her, her mother was given the news that she was recovering, that her disease was being controlled, that she was going to go back to a normal life. Which also meant that Meg was going to be able to pursue her dreams once again. She was full of hope, full of happiness. She was looking forward a brighter future, with a healthy mother and good life.

_"Man, they can't do anything that you're about to"_

There was something about that song that sounded...too close. Too real. With closed eyes Meg felt weird, there was something weird about this campfire. It wasn't warm, it was cold. Too cold. Meg took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the sky, there was something different. Meg closed her eyes once again and slowly sat up. This was another one of those dreams. Those illusions of freedom. She opened her eyes again, she was right. She found herself back in the place she was taken, although this time it was different, it wasn't as beautiful and warm as she remembers it, it was night time and there was snow everywhere. Like months has passed since the day she was taken. She saw her phone and headphones in the ground next to her, music still playing from the time she got taken. Same song she kept hearing during her fall, the song she was listening when she got taken.

"Let get this over with" She said to herself. The girl stood up and left her phone in the snow. This was just another dream, she didn't needed it. Most of her freedom dreams were the same, she would run back home in hopes that she wasn't actually dreaming, only to open the door and find herself back at the campfire. They were always short dreams, meaningless dreams. She decided to run back home, maybe the quicker she'd get there, the fastest she could feel the heat of the campfire once again, she was't a fan of the cold, she hated it. She wanted to wake up.

Meg made it to her small neighborhood, it was so different covered in snow, the Christmas lights illuminate the street of her little neighborhood. Everything looked so peaceful, there was nobody outside but there was something about this place that made her feel safe. The Entity was really putting a lot of effort in this dream, it almost felt so real. Meg ran past the familiar houses until she made it to hers. The only house without Christmas lights. The only house that had a sad feeling around it. She ignored that pressure her chest, this was just another dream, another torture. It wasn't real.

The young woman stood in front of her door. Like every other dream she would easily open the door and she'd wake up at the campfire. It was always the same. This time the door was locked. Meg was taken by surprise. The door was never locked during her dreams. Why now? Why was The Entity doing this to her? Why torturing them at the trials wasn't enough for it?

"Maybe if I knock the door? Ring the bell?"

Meg knocked on the door a couple of times but received no response. She try to look through the windows but the inside of the house was dark. She knocked harder on the door, it was getting ridiculous how much the Entity was dragging this dream. After a couple louder knocks, in front of the porch turned on. Meg expected the Door to be opened by a killer, ready to strike her down and wake up by the campfire, but when the door opened she was welcomes with a sight she has never seen in any of her dreams.

The Entity has gone too far.

Her mother stood in front of her, her light auburn hair was messed up from her bed and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Meg looked away, this was too much. What did she do wrong? Why was The Entity punishing with a dream about her mother. It wasn't fair. It was too much. But all of those thoughts, all of that pain was washed away when her mother jumped into her arms crying. What was happening?

"Meg"

Meg was paralyzed. There was a battle inside her mind, inside her heart. Everything felt so real but she knew damn well that The Entity knew how to make things real. It had tricked her over and over with these dreams.

"I never gave up on you. I knew you'd come back" Her mother sobbed in her arms. Meg had yet to move, she wasn't even returning the embrace.

"Mom?"

* * *


	2. Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg needs her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, life was rough. Summer college is Hell.
> 
> I'm messing up with the timeline. I know certain DETAILS... are from the 90's. BUT IT will make sense soon. I promise. Again...sorry for my bad English, not my first language..this is more like learning for me.

Three weeks later

December 10, 2019.

Three weeks of doctors visit, therapist, police and reporters. Three weeks of doing several test to make sure if this sudden free was a dream or not. It still felt so surreal. How could she be free from The Entity? Guess she'll never know.

Meg didn't told her mother what happened, her therapist said that there was a great chance Meg's trauma was so severe she forced herself to forget. Meg knew they wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth, each time someone ask her what happened to her, she always gave them the same answer; "I don't remember anything". For three weeks she looked at news and saw the headlines "Missing woman reappears after 1 year and half", her fear was for those headliners to change and make her look like some sort of "Missing woman exclaims that she escaped a demonic spider". She knew that people would start trying to find out about that "spider", The Entity. Most certainly endangering their lives. She promised herself that the world will never know what really happened to her. She hoped to keep up that act long enough until others moved on to the next big story.

Meg didn't went for any runs, if she did it was inside her house in her treadmill. There was a part in her that kept reminding her that "as easy as you got out...you can go back". The thought of her being taken again terrified her, she fought so hard to survive and to be back with her mother, the idea of losing everything again was terrifying. When she got those rare moments of being alone, Meg would make several test over and over to make sure she was "Still in the real world". Sadly those test always consisted on hurting herself, whether it was by cutting or burning, she hated to do it but felt it was necessary just to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. In The Entity realm, burns and cuts would disappear in less than 24 hours, and of course in the real world, they didn't disappear and she knew then that through pain she knew she was home.

Meg sat at the top of the stairs watching her Mom talked with one of her friends at the entrance of their home. His name was Jonathan Clive, middle age man, the 'editor in chief' for the Roseville Gazette newspaper. Meg's Mother meet him when he was working on Meg's strange case, they grew close and friendship was born from it. Meg was glad that at least something good came from her disappearance, least her mother wasn't alone in the pain.

"Take care, Mary. I'll be seeing you on Tuesday" He gave Mary a quick hug and waved goodbye to Meg who just gave him a small smile. Once gone Mary walked up stairs and sat next to her daughter.

"He's nice" Meg mentioned. Mary smiled and lay her head on her daughter's shoulder.

"He is, but that doesn't right matter now." Her mother said. "You matter, and we have to work on you getting your memories back".

Meg looked down at her down at her hands, of course she she remembers everything but who would believe her? Holding the truth was going to be difficult but she had to.

"But I don't want you to feel pressure into remembering now. It all takes time, you need time my love." Her mother said. " Have you gotten in contact with any of your friends? Rachel called me last night to check on you. She said she wants to see you."

Rachel? One of Meg's college friends. It's probably been a year or more since the last time they spoke. Meg remembers that she was going to meet up with Rachel the same week she was taken, to celebrate her Mom being better and Meg being able to return to college. It never happened and now Meg didn't had the heart or strength to call her or even see her. Rachel wasn't the friend Meg wanted to see, she wasn't the friend she needed at that moment.

"I understand if you need space, I can let her know."

Meg looked at her Mother and nodded. She really didn't wanted to speak with her old friends.

"We should be getting you a phone soon." her mother mentioned while standing up from the stairs and heading down, Meg followed her to the kitchen. Their home small with just two bedrooms and one bathroom. Meg never knew or care to know how her Mother got the house, she didn't work due to her illness, she always said the house was a "gift". For 23 years Meg learned not to question it, it would always lead to nonsense answers from her mother. Just like whenever he asked for her father; "He's gone" that was always the answer.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Mary starred. "Jonathan wants us to spend Christmas with him. That's if it's okay with you."

"Are you sure you two are just friends?" Meg teased. Her mother started to blush and Meg couldn't help but laugh at her mom's reaction. Even at 47 years old, she still blushed like a teenager when they asked them about their crush.

"Friends! We are just friends." Her mother exclaimed hiding her face. "But like I said, it's if you want to. We can always spend Christmas alone together like we always do."

"I... I don't know?" Meg stared down at the feet while leaning against on the kitchen counters. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be surrounded by a lot of people, you know?"

"I understand. You can think about it if you'd like." Her mother mentioned. "Well, I'll be heading out real quick. You're gonna be okay by yourself?"

Meg nodded.

Once her had left, Meg walked around their small home. She pondered on the idea of getting in contact with her old college friends. Something in her wanted nothing to do with them, but how could she explain to them that "Well I found other friends" or "I made better friendships in Hell". Every single day Meg thought about them, the friends she made in The Entity's realm, the friends she missed and needed now more than ever. She felt alone, only them were the only ones that were able to understand her, her pain. The pain they all suffered together, the hell they all went through together. Some of them she knew more than others.

She missed her long conversations with Claudette, everything she thought her about plants, she was brilliant and they always had each others backs during every trial they had together. She missed the many times she had to step up between Dwight and a killer, she missed him so much, missed his silly jokes and how shy he was, she missed how he'd comfort her after certain difficult trials. Jake, he missed him so much, he was the one that understood her the most, the one who would smack some sense into her when she needed it the most. Jake was her rock. She smiled at the thought of David, he was very annoying at first "The badass that doesn't need anyone" Always getting himself hooked because he tried to fight a killer. Several times did David tried to fight a killer to keep them all safe, he was so selfish, so reckless. Meg really missed the others too, specially Bill, who unsurprisingly took a fatherly role in her life. Meg wishes that if she had ever had or known her father, she wished it was someone like Bill. He was very strict with them at first, but with time he soften up to them, specially her. She was the daughter he wished he had. What happened to him? to them? She didn't know. Did they escaped like she did? She hoped.

Meg's relationship with Nea and Feng was always really rough, they didn't get along at first, and Meg wasn't sure why. Maybe they had too many similarities, maybe Meg was sometimes too reckless for their liking, a lot of arguments occurred between them after or during trials, but even then Meg really hoped they had escaped too. She missed Kate songs, she always tried to sit down with each survivor after the trials, to help in any way possible even if it meant just sitting there in silence, she always made sure to try to make them smile. The others she didn't knew so much, they were very distant, as they came from really rough lives like Laurie, who was almost murdered by her own brother, Michael. Who ended up being one of their worse nightmares on trials. There was Quentin, quiet guy who always kept to himself, you'll only see him talking to Laurie or Bill, he was always so distant. Ace and Tapp were always arguing, but their constant banter always brought a smile to everyone in the campfire. Ace showed them card tricks that Meg never bothered to learn, Tapp would recall his days as a detective, the stories of people who escaped from a difficult life, always reminding them that there was always a way out from a difficult life or a difficult time.

Meg made her way back to her room, still deep in thoughts, she missed them all dearly. She needed to hear their voice, she needed to know if they were okay, if they escaped. What if she was the only one? Could she really be the one one that escaped? The feelings of loneliness drowned her each night, there was really no one out there that could understand the hell she went through. Meg sat in her bed and stared at her possessions, most of her workout clothes were pile up in a chair, she haven't done much in three weeks. She looked at her small desk, she knew she had no phone at the moment, but still had her computer. Meg considered looking up the other survivors, maybe there was more news of others who made it out? But what if she searched and finds nothing? The fear of being disappointed stopped her.

"Don't be so stupid" Meg told herself.

Meg stood up from her bed and made her way to her desk, she grabbed her laptop and returned to her bed, she knew it was charged. It been probably plugged in for a long time. Meg opened her laptop and turned it on, she waited till everything loaded and remembered her password. Once logged in se noticed the internet browser window was already opened from the last time she used it, everything was refreshing so she give it a few moments. Meg's heart was beating fast for no reason. Was she really that nervous about finding out she was the only that escaped? Once her laptop was all set up and her Facebook page was opened, before she was bombarded with message Meg hurried up and put herself "Offline" . She noticed the hundreds of messages from old friends, some old some new. Most of them asking how she was doing, the old message were from when she disappeared. Meg scrolled down through all the messages without reading much from them. She didn't had the emotional strength to deal with those at the moment. While scrolling down through the message she was taken by surprise by a very familiar name, a name she didn't expect she'd see in her Facebook messages. Her hands started shaking. This couldn't be real.

**_ Claudette Morel _ **

Meg hands started to sweat, her heart was beating fast. She quickly clicked on the message and read it. She had to read it a couple of times because everything was just too good to be truth.

**_"I don't know if this is the right Meg Thomas. I mean, the photos look just like you, but this account could also be abandoned. You know me. We escaped. We made it out. Please answer me."_ **


End file.
